Master and Petz
by btoom
Summary: this story contains many bleach characters which I will not name. as the title suggests its about a master and HER pets being many of the good looking bleach guys out there.


Master and pets

Sorry for any spelling mistakes

Looking out the window, all she could see where the allusions of her home. She was exhausted, jet lag, lack of sleep and over working herself for a week, it could really kill a girl. Even though she was worked to the bone, she was still stunning, her gorgeous golden blond locks fell perfectly around her face. Framing her elegant face, her skin was a cream colour, her checks where rosie red. With well shaped check bones, her lips where large and lustful that could make any man fall to there knees. But her eyes where the most amazing feature, they where a spring green colour that stood out. She also had large breast, but they weren't over powering. She had a slim physic with a good layer of muscle. With her long legs she could be a model.

But only a view special men got the glory of her attention and love. Her pets. Yes, she was the master in the relationship, but was very much loved by her pets. She treats her pets as equals until they disobey her, she maybe a women but to cross her was a very bad decision. But right now her focus was on the warm soft bed that awaited her and the warm welcoming from her pets. She let out a long sigh think of the relaxing time she would have when she was home.

"Master?" A small little male voice echoed throughout the limo. "Is something wrong?" Her blond locks bounce as she turned away from from the window to face her young pet. Her eyes meet his, his large black eyes, with yellow ires. His white spiky hair stuck out in all detections, His white skin, and the over sized clothes he wore. He also had a tattoo under his left eye, the red curve like tattoo stopped before his nose. The boy was no older then 10, by far the youngest of all her pets.

"Nothings wrong, I was just thinking about getting home and sleeping in my nice warm bed! And getting out of this god for sake'n thong!" She laughed at her words, but they were true wearing a thong for almost 2 days in a row isn't fun. How did this horrible thing happen well she worked strait for a day then was rushed to a plane with no time to rest or change. The plane ride was about 16h in total.

"If you want I can fix that problem got ya." The little white devil said as he moved from his seat to his masters leg. Rubbing his erection against her.

She bent down and whispered in his ear "Mmmm, such a naughty boy, Trying to seduce me in the back of a car, eh?" He moaned a response then rubbed himself harder and faster against her thigh. In a spilt second the young pet was pushed down onto his back with his master hovering dangerous over his small body.

"Master, are you going to fuck me?" The little boy asked with a honest expression. "Maybe" she teased before lacing her mouth to his neck. She knew exactly where all his soft spots where, she sucked hard on her favourite spot. It was right on the left side of his neck, above his collar.

"M-master!" The young boy moaned out, as he bucked his hips to rub his clothed member against her stomach.  
But was pushed back down to the seat by his master. "If you do that you'll come much to quick. Just relax and enjoy yourself my little pet." His master cooed. The boy whimpered a response, he was already so hard and wanted to cum.

Master then pushed up the over sized shirt draped on her pet, while the other hand was on his stomach preventing him from getting any friction on his cock. The youngster moaned out loudly as master's warm hand held him down. Once the shirt was over his head, she felt it there to keep his hands in check. Once the hickey on his neck was to her liking she trailed kisses down his neck to his collar bone. "Ah!" The little pet jolted when master bit down on his collar bone. She didn't buy hard enough to draw blood but it would leave a mark. She smirk as her pet whimpered and squirmed trying to rub his negated member against her.

"Master...please stop teasing me! I-ah! I want you..please master." Her pet begged almost crying has he spoke, he wanted her to touch him, make him cum, he wanted it so bad. "All in good time, my pet" she answered. He wanted to protest but knew not to talk back ever to his master, all he could do was beg and moan until she gave him what he wanted.

When her pet was distracted thinking about how badly he wanted her, she quickly wrapped her mouth around his left nipple while pinching and twisting the other. "Nyygh!" He moaned out as his back arched. She bit down on his nipple before moving to the next, giving it the same treat meant . By now the white child was sweating hard and shaking like a earthquake. Master's lips left his chest and captured his mouth in a flaming kiss.

The young pet moaned loudly as master dominated his mouth. With her spear hand she quickly removed his pants and boxers, releasing his full erection. The boy key out a sigh of content when the pressure was released. She scoped him up and pinned him to the seat in a siting position. She through both legs over her shoulders flexing the boy to give her full view and accesses to him. Master 's pet then trough the shirt off his arms and wrapped his arms around her neck, burying his face in her neck waiting for her touch to come.

Her pet was panting into her, eyes at have mast, body waiting for his master to do anything. Once some of master's hair had moved he could see the emerald green eyes glaring at him. "What's your problem, Halibel?!" The boy snapped at her glaring back. A smirk formed on master's face as she remembered her accident in the car. "Nothing" she stayed bluntly. She wore a classic black pencil shirt with a black blazer and white blouse. Her blond hair was in four messy braids. Arms crossed over her chest.

"If nothing's wrong then stop glaring at me, ya old hag." The boy yelled. Master and Halibel both sighed, yes the boy hasn't yet been trained to respect others. "You've been very rebellious today pet, it's about time you where punished." Master said sternly, the boy gulped, he shouldn't have said that to Halibel. Master ripped the youngster off of her and pinned him to the seat lying down on his tummy with master holding his hands in a lock behind his back.

"Halibel, the cuffs please and whatever other toys you would like." Master said in a devilish voice, with a wicked grin. Halibel grabbed the cuffs and some toys they recently bought on there trip. Halibel handed master the cuffs which she then used to cuff his arms to the pole on the ceiling of the limo. The boy dangled from the ceiling on his knees on the seat. Master was behind while Halibel was in front with a bag of new toys. Both women grinned evilly as he struggled in his bonds.

Master came up behind her pet, and pushed her breast against his back resting I him while her hands roamed up and down his body but never once touching his aching member. "Your the one he talked back to so ill let you teach him a little bit first, my pet must learn to respect you Halibel, just like all the others." She cooed to Halibel. The words that felt his masters mouth shocked him, she was going to let Halibel punish him?! No way he belonged to master not the bitch! "But master I'm yours not hers! You can't"-he was cut off in the middle of his sentence when a harsh blow landed in his inner thighs. "I can do whatever a please! I'm your master so I make the rules not you!" He spat venomously into his ear "you will except whatever punishment I wish to administer...even if I'm not the one to touch you." The young boy whimpered, but wouldn't protest and make his master even angrier at him.

"Yes master, I'm sorry for disobeying you." The buy whispered and hung his head in great shame. He never liked getting master mad, well, mad at him that is. "To bad for you because your not forgive just yet. Halibel!" Master almost shouted. "Time for you to get on with his punishment!"

Please r&r  
Thanks


End file.
